dos generaciones se chocan en un tren
by Naty-Black
Summary: hace 20 años un tren partio con rumbo a hogwarts, pero algo sucedió y se estrelló con uno que partia el 1 de septiembre de 20 años despues, harry y su padre juntos?TOTALMENTE TERMINADO, CAPITULO FINAL LISTO!DEJEN REVIEWS PORFIS!
1. Un chico llamado Sirius

Primero que nada, quiero presentarme ya que este es mi primer fan fic y nadie me ha de conocer x), Me llamo Natalia tengo 14 años y soy de Chile.  
  
Bueno, ojalá este fic sea de su gusto, es de lectura ligera con capítulos breves poco densos, y que básicamente se basan en la amistad que tienen james y sus amigos y claro, harry y los suyos  
  
Síntesis:  
  
Al comenzar el año, como siempre Sirius Black *_* y su pandilla abordan el tren que los llevará a hogwarst. Claro que no contaban con un imprevista y ¿ocasional? Explosión, que mezcla el actual presente con 20 años hacia el futuro o_o es decir, harry ron, hermione, se encuentran con Sirius, Lupin, snape, y bueno, ya verán que hay relaciones bastante extrañas Ojalá les guste, y me dejen sus opiniones en los reviews se los agradecería muchísimo Sin mas que decir, me despido y de antemano gracias x leer esto jejeje  
  
Naty Black Psd: si necesitan contactarme mi e-mail es Natylegolas@hotmail.com  
  
2 generaciones ¿juntas?  
  
1º CAPITULO  
UN CHICO LLAMADO SIRUIS  
  
- ¡!!Sirius despierta ya niño por dios!  
  
Un muchacho de alborotado pelo negro y una tez muy blanca se froto los ojos con enojo...el primer día de escuela...  
  
Deseaba ver a sus amigos, y obviamente poder obtener las mejores calificaciones, siendo uno de los chicos más populares y a la vez con mejores notas... pero mas que nada saber como estaban, no había sabido de ellos en todo el verano  
  
James, Peter y Lupin, quería verlos, pero por sobretodo lograr porfin el q había sido su objetivo durante los años pasados..  
  
Y todo se remontaba al día en que Remus les contó la noticia, con una voz temblorosa -Soy un lican.tropodo.... En ese momento su comprensión había sido poca, solo recordaba q no cabía en su rabia, cuando grito sin importarle nada mas  
  
-¡!!! Cuando pensabas decírnoslos!!! Somos tus amigos o no?? esto es....  
  
Sirius! Cálmate,-dijo James como siempre haciendo de mediador en su peleas- Miraba a Lupin con una gran seriedad, pero no como reproche, sino que con amor, dándole su apoyo  
  
El llamado canuto x sus amigos miro a Peter, talvez en busca de apoyo, pero el pobre (¬¬)estaba temblando acurrucado en el rincón mirando al suelo....  
  
-Es que nadie piensa como yo?...Lupin tu.. No es seguro que siga aquí... ya vieron cual es mi escondite pero, podría llegar a ser peligroso para ustedes, y algunos profesores también lo creen así  
  
Peter tembló mas aun. James permanecía callado, impasible, hasta q interrumpió el silencio con voz segura y grave -No dejaremos que te vallas debemos hacer algo  
  
y él fue que tuvo la brillante idea:  
  
-Si no podemos estar contigo como humanos, lo estaremos tal cual como tu  
  
- Ustedes no pueden ,convertirse en..., no a menos que los muerdan..-musito Remus  
  
Todos lo miramos perplejos, Peter tenia cara de espanto. Pero Black conocía a su mejor amigo, conocía ese brillo en sus ojos cuando tramaba algo grande.  
  
-Que piensas Potter? Ya lo veras y acto seguido salió corriendo a la biblioteca  
  
-!!!!! Sirius, niño baja ya !!!!! Y péinate ese cabello aunque sea por hoy! -el grito de su madre le arranco de su pensamiento, ese grito lleno de rencor, del rencor de estar en una familia donde no encajaba, y no encajaría.  
  
-Eso si que no... con mi pelo no te metas..  
  
**********************************************************************+  
  
A las 11 en punto estuvo sentado en el ultimo vagón, como lo habían acordado antes de terminar el año. cuando vio asomarse una rubia cabellera x la ventanilla  
  
- Sirius!- La cara completa se asomo, y vio el delgado y somnoliento rostro de su amigo  
  
- Que hay Remus?-le respondió- Seguido de un gran abrazo  
  
-Nada, no he podido dormir muy bien últimamente ya sabes que.... ! hey ahi viene Peter....y donde esta James???el tren debe estar x partir  
  
-Hola chicos! la redonda silueta de Peter se asomo x la puerta, y james??  
  
Sirius se inquietó, no había sabido nada de el en todo el verano pero James se sabía cuidar mejor que nadie, que habría sucedido?. En ocasiones anteriores a su amigo se le habían presentado problemas en el verano, con sus padres, pero jamás había llegado tarde.  
  
(Se escucho el ruido de la locomotora)  
  
No puede ser maldito Potter, donde se metió Se produjo un incomodo silencio, en el que el vagón comenzó a moverse.  
  
- Esperen!!!!! un grito se escucho afuera. - Esa voz es de......James!!!!-gritaron todos  
  
Al mirar por la ventanilla vieron a un delgado muchacho corriendo detrás del tren, sus lentes estaban chuecos, y su pelo inpeinable como siempre, se movia con el viento y se le enterraba en sus ojos cafés. - James aguarda un minuto - Claro Sirius, me encanta correr tras este tren, sirve para mi figura sabes? además el quiddichit me prepara para esto.....-  
  
Sirius esbozo una sonrisa, encontraba muy divertido ver a James así, pero pensó que no era momento para reírse, si no se detenía el tren antes de que aumentara la velocidad, James no podría subir..  
  
Aqui a terminado el primer cápitulo, como veran no es muy largo ojala les haya gustado y les agradeceria un millon que dejaran reviews XDDDDD  
  
Que pasara con James?, podra subir, o tendra que llegar de otra manera??? En el segundo capítulo podrán saber esto y mucho mas.  
  
Graciass 


	2. Amor, odio y dos eternos rivales

Capitulo 2:  
Amor ,odio, y 2 eternos rivales  
  
Lupin corrió a pedir q detuvieran la maquina, Sirius abrió la ventanilla y trato de estirar su brazo para q James lo cogiera, Peter se retorcía las manos y gritaba  
  
Peter hazme el favor de callarte- Dijo Sirius sin enojo, pero bastante preocupado- No queremos que todo el tren se de cuenta  
  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde a los gritos de "La rata x)" comenzaron a llegar grupos de curiosos, de todas las casas, inclusive el archi-enemigo de siri estaba ahi, Severus Snape.  
  
-Valla valla, quien lo diría... Potter tratando de llamar la atención, esto si que es novedad  
  
En esos momentos James logro aferrarse de la mano de Sirius, y este que no podía defenderse de Snape, estaba rojo de ira  
  
Seguramente quería una entrada especial, subir al tren como todos, no era digno de llegar para nuestro querido Potter  
  
Muchos de los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada  
  
Pero una calmada voz salió en defensa de los chicos de Gry  
  
Por supuesto Severus, esta si es una entrada digna, algo que tu retorcidamente jamás podría haber planeado, y no podrías haberlo hecho sin hacerte encima de tus pantalones no?  
  
La que hablaba era una chica de cabello rojo intenso, alta y que lucia la insignia de griffindor, Lily Evans  
  
Por otro lado-siguió- Mucho te gustaría estar en su lugar para que por fin alguien se percatara de tu presencia  
  
Snape estaba rojo, pero no podía luchar contra esa chica, contra ella no, no podía luchar contra esos ojos verdes q tanto amaba, y a la vez odiaba. Sin nada que hacer se retiro del vagón al tiempo en que la locomotora se detenía.  
  
Se detuvo! Se detuvo! - grito Peter saltando feliz  
  
Encerio Peter? Pensé q habíamos incrementado la velocidad ¬¬ me puedes ayudar a subirlo?  
  
Peter corrió hacia Sirius, y entre ambos entraron a James al vagón, mientras tanto Lily, se sentaba e indiferente había comenzado a leer el libro de encantamientos 5 año  
  
Gra..gracias chicos- dijo James tratando de recuperar la respiración, me he quedado dormido, y recordé q hoy era 1 de septiembre, hola Peter, y lily! -Como estas??, veo q creciste un poco, (lo que era verdad, pues la chica casi lo alcanzaba en tamaño) -dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo  
  
Eres un tonto Potter- Lily se levanto con la cara roja e indignada y se fue del vagón dando un portazo  
  
A mi también me da gusto verte- Dijo con sarcasmo James, y ahora que le he dicho?  
  
Ehh...no lo se, tal vez con un "gracias por defenderme Lily " , hubiera bastado. No lo crees?-Sirius parecía molesto y divertido a la vez  
  
En eso llego corriendo Lupin, sonrió al ver que james ya estaba a salvo. Se volvió y dijo algo al maquinista. Acto seguido la maquina partió, y se fue a sentar junto a Peter  
  
Me alegro mucho de verte James, que le ha pasado a Lily?, casi me atropella al pasar  
  
James y Black mezclaron miradas de complicidad, y con mucha calma expresaron: Mujeres !  
  
Faltaba poco para llegar a la estación. Sirius comenzó a comer, no necesitaba estudiar, ya sabia prácticamente todo, Lupin en cambio pescaba en ese momento ellibro "encantamientos tomo 5", los estudios no se le daban tan bien como al dúo dinámico, Peter, y James fueron a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse pronto el uniforme de Howarst, ya que Peter y Remus ya lucían la túnica negra con la insignia de gry en el pecho, y además de eso Lupin lucía otra mas...una diferente  
  
OHHHH VALLA! Asi que tenemos a un prefecto??- dijo Sirius con risa Supongo que el genial Remus es perfecto. Y que nosotros causamos demasiados problemas-agrego James  
  
Nosotros causando problemas???-sirius puso una cara de chico bueno que hizo que Peter se cayera de la silla riendo  
  
Oh, vamos, basta ya....solo estan celosos  
  
Claro que no, si fuera por eso, solo nos portaríamos bien y ya no?, pero sera quitarle la alegría al colegio no crees?-  
  
Remus se encogió de hombros, y siguió leyendo, mientras James y Sirius se miraban riendo.  
  
Estaban muy desconfiados, pensando solo, un año mas... Sin embargo no sabían q en ese minuto, el tren por primera vez en siglos tendría un desperfecto, producido por alguien...alguien que logro abrir un portal en el tiempo, y juntar 2 generaciones, pero eso ellos no lo supieron, solo sintieron un gran impacto, un choque, y quedaron inconscientes..... **************************************************************************** *  
  
Aquí termina el segundo capitulo pronto pondré el tercero, muchas gracias x estar aquí leyéndolo, y sip, este capitulo va dedicado a Sophie que fue la  
primera en leer el fic y darme su aprobación ^o^  
  
Sayonara!! XD 


	3. Al otro lado del tren

Capitulo 3  
  
AL OTRO LADO DEL TREN  
  
Harry, harry, estas bien? Harry se tocaba la cicatriz con fuerza, no le había dolido así hace mucho, Hermione al lado de el, lo tironeaba de un lado a otro, muy nerviosa, y ron se preocupaba de comer las ultimas ranas de chocolates que quedaban  
  
Déjalo respirar, Hermione  
  
Buena idea Ron, tu come mientras harry esta mal  
  
Hermione, ya estoy bien encerio- la verdad es q le dolía mucho, pero harry no quería tener a hermione encima de él nuevamente.  
  
La chica se encogió de hombros, se sentó y comenzó a leer, Hary miraba distraídamente el paisaje, cuando de pronto...  
  
-Sujétense, esta cosa va a estrellarse!!-se escuchó la voz de uno de los gemelos desde el vagón anterior  
  
Lo ultimo que vio harry antes de que su cabeza se estrellara contra la muralla fue una luz enceguecedora, y la figura de un hombre que lo saludaba desde afuera...el lo conocía pero quien era?  
  
Así terminaría su quinto año?, antes de haberlo comenzado? tendrían este final??Al parecer el impacto solo había afectado en forma violenta al ultimo vagón, en el que casualmente....estaban ellos, y lo mismo había sucedido, con el choque producido el mismo día pero de 20 años atrás..  
  
Entonces fue como el destino, o mejor dicho, la explosión x), que misteriosamente afecto el vagón donde viajan los "merioradores y el de harry y cia" hicieron que estos personajes tubieran un encuentro, en otras palabras, trasladaron a Harry, Ron, hermione, y todo el ultimo vagon, al.......final del tren de 20 años atrás!!x) ****************************************************************** Lupin, Lupin, porfavor respóndeme!- Sirius estaba arrodillado al lado del chico, que no parecía responder.  
  
En el otro extremo de la habitación James buscaba desesperadamente sus gafas a tientas, ya que no podía ver nada..  
  
Hey chicos, enciendan las luces que no veo nada  
  
Sera porque no tienes tus gafas puestas- le respondió irónica y graciosamente una voz- Lupin había recobrado el conocimiento  
  
Buenas noches,- le sonrió Sirius  
  
Eh, claro todos felices por favor me ayudarían? James había caído 2 veces intentando ponerse de pie.  
  
Lupin se levanto y comenzó a buscar los anteojos, los encontró debajo de el asiento, con el vidrio roto  
  
Aquí tienes, los arreglaría, pero..no recuerdo como x)  
  
James se rió- No me extraña, pero no hay problema: ¡ oculus reparo!  
  
Los lentes volvieron a su forma orginal, pero extrañamente mucho más limpios que antes  
  
-Chicos me parece que falta algo......  
  
El que hablo era Sirius que se rascaba la cabeza tratando de esforzar su memoria  
  
Peter! Exclamaron Cornamenta y lunático a la vez  
  
Exacto! Eso era-dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa y con una calma total  
  
Y donde esta?  
  
Estoy aquiiiiii- se escucho un leve quejido de entre los asientos.  
  
Peter? Aca estoy  
  
Los 3 chicos se voltearon y vieron a su amigo enganchado entre 2 asientos, y gracias a su gran panza no podía zafarse  
  
-Ey chico, como te has metido alli?, supongo que ahora tendremos que sacarte, eso te pasa por comer tantas grajeas, lo ves? Te dije que no comieras las mias, era por tu bien y ahora veras que...  
  
-Sirius!  
  
-Que?  
  
No estas ayudando en mucho....  
  
A sii, lo siento  
  
Entre todos lograron liberar a Peter de su prisión, parecía que todo había vuelto a ser normal, pero fue James quien notó que algo raro pasaba  
  
Hay algo que no me calza  
  
Que sucede Potter?  
  
Es que, es idea mía, o estábamos en el ultimo vagón?  
  
Claro, no lo recuerdas?, así lo dijimos la vez pasada, y este es el último- intervino Peter.  
  
Entonces a donde diablos conduce esa puerta de allí?James parecia asustado y excitado a la vez.  
  
Y ahí todos lo notaron, al final del vagón había una puerta, que definitivamente no estaba allí antes del impacto 


	4. Enfrentamiento de Leones

Muchas gracias x los reviews, y perdon por la tardanza, aca esta el capitulo 4 ^^tauuuu  
  
Enfrentamiento de Leones  
  
-Maldicion¡- Una roja cabeza se levanto del suelo- Estas bien Harry??  
  
1. Si...eso creo, solo que me duele la cicatriz  
  
1. Yo tambien estoy bien Ron, gracias por preguntar  
  
1. E... yo..lo lamento Hermione  
  
La chica se levanto enojada y recogió sus libros, como si no hubiera escuchado nada,  
  
- Que habrá pasado?? Nunca habia ocurrido esto antes.  
  
1. No me escuchaste ¿?? Dije que lo sentia!!!  
  
1. Olvidalo, quieres?mejor que vallamos a ver si lso demas estan bien  
  
1. Si-dijo harry veamos si Fred y George saben algo  
  
1. No me extrañaría que tubieran algo que ver con esto.  
  
Los tres se levantaron y se acercaron a la puerta.  
  
-Espera!-grito hermione  
  
1. Que sucede?  
  
1. Y si es una trampa...imagínense, abrimos la puerta y nos tiran algo encima  
  
1. No seas paranoica Hermione- Le increpó Harry.  
  
1. De todas maneras yo estare alerta, no me gustaria que me cayera moco de troll como en la ultima broma de tus hermanos, Ron, y ahora que soy prefecta podre ponerlos en su lugar, no em gustaria que molestaran a ...  
  
1. Hermione, puedes callarte un segundo y abrir la puerta- Ron parecía apurado.  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada terrible, y le abrió paso a Harry.  
  
-Deacuerdo a la cuenta de tres,  
  
UNO DOS ********************************************************************  
  
Bien James., tienes razon abramos la puerta rápido... 1. Chicos, esto me da miedo _  
  
- Basta Peter, que es lo peor que nos puede pasar???talves solamente encontremos algun mounstro en ese vagon, y nos coma...  
  
1. SUPER!  
  
-Date prisa James  
  
Bueno, a la cuenta de tres..  
  
1. Y porque no la abres enseguida??- Sirius lo miro muy serio  
  
- Porque contar lo hace mas emocionante...  
  
1. Oh, tienes razon.  
  
UNO DOS ***********************************************************************  
  
-TRES *************************************************************************  
  
Lo que pasó en ese minuto fué difícil de entender, pero al momento en que los 2 grupos de chicos tiraron las perillas hizo que la puerta en vez de abrirse se evaporara en el aire....Y todos salieron volando en distintas direcciones.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 1. Que diablos  
  
1. Malditos Fred y George son ustedes no?  
  
1. Aquien le dices malditos, rojo???  
  
Sirius se habia levantado y sostenía a Ron del cuello, Hermione habia quedado aplastada por Peter, Lupin ayudaba a buscar nuevamente los anteojos de James, y harry. ¿donde estaba?  
  
1. Sueltameeeee estupido!!! Ron se retorcia entre los brazos de Sirius, que era mucho ams alto y fuerte que el  
  
1. Ya veo que sigues con las ofensas. Y no te suelto hasta que me expliques que diablos....  
  
1. IMPEDIMENTA!  
  
Un rayo rojo pego a sirius en el brazo, y lo hizo estrellarse con la pared. Ron se dió vuelta Hermione estaba de pie con la varita aun en lo alto apuntando a el muchacho de cabello negro azulado.  
  
1. Como te atreves niña! - El chico ya se ponía de pie, y sacaba su propia varita.  
  
1. Basta ya!, James habia encontrado sus anteojos y se ponía de pie.- Para otra ves tendré que asegurar mis lentes  
  
1. Ella me ha golpeado....no se si te diste cuenta  
  
1. Si, pero no le puedes hacer nada ES UNA CHICA  
  
1. Una chica que hechiza bastante bien....¬¬  
  
1. No se atrevan a tocarla...- Ron se había incorporado y protegía a Hermione con su brazo  
  
Peter, James, Sirius y Remus se acercaron a Hermione y Ron  
  
1. Un paso mas- les increpó Hermione, y no respondo por mi varita- Hablaba con gran seguridad pero estaba blanca y su mano tiritaba un poco  
  
1. Expelliarmus! Un rayo verdoso golpeó a Ron en la cabeza y este cayó inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
1. ROOON!!!- Hermione corrió hasta su amigo, que ya estaba inconciente  
  
Todos se giraron para ver que es lo que había ocurrido, y allí Peter con una cara de espanto tenia su varita en la mano.  
  
1. PORQUE HICISTE ESO!!!?????- Sirius estaba fuera de sí  
  
1. Yo.....yo quería quitarle su varita a la chica, no queria  
  
1. Pero si sabes que no serias capaz de darle a un dragon si lo tubieras delante!!!!, lo has dejado inconciente  
  
Hermione mas rapida que los otros, apunto a Peter con su varita  
  
1. Yo..yo Petrificus Total!  
  
Peter cayó como tabla al suelo, Remus se apresuró a ponerlo boca arriba  
  
1. Chica, porfavor calmate, no seas necia, tu estas sola y nosotros somos 4, bueno, 3 si descontamos al señor desarmador.- La tranquilizó James  
  
1. ELLA NO ESTA SOLA.....harry se habia levantado- Expelliarmus! Las varitas de los 3 chicos volaron a las manos de Harry.- Me tiene a mi, y a sus varitas. 


	5. Potter al cuadrado?

Capitulo 5 listo y puesto ^^ perdon x la demora, el 6 esta  
cocinándose xD  
  
Cápitulo 5: El espejo de harry?  
  
-HAARY!. QUE BUENO QUE HAS LLEGADO YO NO SABIA Q HACER. Y RON  
ESTA...  
  
Los merioradores reaccionaron con enojo.  
  
-Niño devuelve mi varita si no quieres sentir el puño black en tu.....O  
SANTO DIOS!  
  
-Que sucede Sirius,??- en ese minuto Remus se daba vuelta y enseguida  
comprendía que es lo que le pasaba a Sirius  
  
-Por Dumblendore! James este chico es tu hermano????  
  
-Que tonterías dices sabes que no tengo ningun hermano que...  
  
-Diablos!  
  
-Lo ves? Es igual a ti-  
  
Todos miraban la doble aparicion, el recien llegado y James eran  
muy parecidos, es decir praticamente iguales salvo por...  
  
-Estan locos, no nos parecemos, el tiene los ojos verdes, o acaso son  
daltónicos?  
  
Harry no podía hablar, las varitas habian caído de sus manos y su  
cara tenía una mueca de asombro tan estúpida como la de su primo  
Dudley.  
  
Ese chico de cabello negro, habia llamado a su copia...James??el  
corazon le palpitaba con mucha rapidez  
  
Al parecer Hermione se habia fijado en lo mismo y hablaba en voz  
baja..  
  
-Le dijo James, y a el Sirius, y......- Miró a Harry, este asintió  
con la cabeza, evidentemente ambos pensaban los mismo.  
  
-Disculpe.....nos podrían decir sus nombres, porfavor?  
  
-Y que te hace pensar que te lo daría? Niña asesina.....- Sirius la  
miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Sirius no seas descortes, no tienes que hablar así.  
  
El corazon de Harry quería estallar, sí, sí, el chico rubio lo habia  
llamado Sirius, eso quería decir que el de la insignia era...  
  
-Remus!!!!!!ella INTENTO MATARME  
  
-A decir verdad sólo te aturdió y lo hizo muy bien- Remus sonreia y  
miraba a Hermione con simpatia xD; Mi nombre es Remus, Remus Lupin, el  
chico de gafas que AUN NO CIERRA SU BOCA, se llama James Potter, el  
pequeño de allí es Peter, y este amable chico tan educado es Sirius.  
  
Al oir el nombre de Peter harry tomo su varita muy rapidamente del  
suelo y apuntó hacia Peter, pero su padre que no le quitaba los ojos  
de encima fué mas rápido que él.  
  
-ACIO VARITA!  
  
La varita salió disparada de la mano de Harry hasta la de James.  
  
-Que pensabas hacer??  
  
Harry permaneció inmóvil, si no funcionaba la magia los puños talves  
si, pero no podía luchar con su padre  
Peter tiritaba en la esquina...  
  
-El ...el queria lastimarme- tartamudeó Peter  
  
-Tranquilo Peter, tu el chico de ojos verdes porque querias hacer eso?  
Dimelo o yo mismo te haré hablar.  
  
-Basta Sirius!- Lupin cogió a su amigo del brazo  
  
Hermione había adivinado los pensamientos de Harry, de hecho ella  
hubiera hecho lo mismo de no tener a Lupin por delante, y ese era  
Lupin?su ex profesor?, se veia tan...distinto y tan...  
  
-El quería hechizarlo porque él lastimo a Ron, ¿porque mas será?  
  
-Basta ya de peleas, Peter cometió un error y lo siente pero no mas  
varitas, James?, y tu niño?  
  
Ambos Potter asintieron con la cabeza  
  
Lupin siguió:  
  
-Bien, y como se llaman?  
  
-Bien...Yo soy Hermione Granger, él- dijo apuntando a Ron- Es Ronald  
Weasley y él es Hary Pot..Harry Evans  
  
-Que curioso, tiene el apellido de Lily!  
  
Otro vuelco en su corazón su madre, estaba allí, en ese tren??  
  
-Muy bien Hermione- Lupin le sonrió nuevamente como fué que llegaron  
aqui?  
  
-Bueno, nosotros...  
  
En ese momento se escuchó un gruñido, y un chillido, del vagón  
anterior, que los dejo a todos helados  
  
-Alguien mas a venido con ustedes?- Sirius parecia asustado  
  
Hermione no pudo articular sonido y negro con la cabeza, Sirius y  
James corrieron a ver que había sucedido  
  
-Mientras creo que sería mejor que nosotros recostaramos a.. Ronald,  
no?- Dijo Lupin  
  
-Claro. Harry ayúdame porfavor. Hey HARRY!  
  
Harry permanecía inmovil, 1000 pensamientos le atacaban la mente,  
entre otras cosas, porque estaba aqui?,que pasaria si no volvían a  
tiempo?  
  
-Haaaaarry!! ¿estas ahi?- el grito de Hermione lo hizo volver en sí.  
  
-Esta bien, ya voy....  
  
En eso se escucho un grito de júbilo de Sirius desde el otro vagón.  
  
-Ajaaaa ya te tenemos polizón!  
  
-Esto es un tren Sirius no un barco ¬¬- le corrigió James.  
  
-Como sea, quien es este?  
  
-No lo se....llevémoslo con "prefecto Remus"  
  
Luego de haber acostado a Ron en el asiento, Lupin, Harry y  
Hermione, fueron a ver quien estaba allí...  
  
Su asombro fue grande cuando vieron a un chico regordete que trataba  
de safarce desesperadamente de los brazos de Sirius  
  
Neville!!- gritaron Hermione y Harry al unísono, allí en los brazos  
de su padrino estaba su compañero de Griffindor Neville Longboton.  
  
Bueno, este capitulo quedo un poquitin mas largo Xd nop?  
Se preguntaran talves, que diablos hace neville ahi.....pero  
francamente después de leer la orden del fénix, neville me parece  
fundamental, y le agarre demasiado cariño, talves mas que al mismo  
Ron^o^, es tan valiente, tiern. Amable y el pobresito ha sufrido  
mucho u_u, me gusta neville??jojo, nooop  
  
Espero sus reviews. Gracias x leer 


	6. Una visita inesperada

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero el colegio no deja mucho tiempo, ahora van 3  
capítulos de una para que me perdonen ^^  
Chau!y gracias por los reviews  
  
Capítulo 6  
"Una visita inesperada"  
  
Neville!!!!-chilló Hermione  
  
Sueltalo ahora! Lo estas lastimando  
  
Claro pequeño Harry, no deberias darle órdenes a tus mayores- le dijo con sarcasmo Sirius  
  
Se escuchó una risa, Lupin parecía divertido  
  
No deberias hablarle así a Harry, Sirius, porque estas cometiendo un gran error.  
  
De que hablas Moony?  
  
De que Harry tiene tu misma edad, y talves sea mayor por meses  
  
Si.? Y esa teoría de que viene? De su gran cara de chico mayor?, o talves de su altura?  
  
James rió,:  
  
-Talves lo ve porque Harry es muy robusto  
  
Ambos chicos rompieron en carcajadas, Lupin los miraba molesto, y Peter  
no entendía nada  
  
Al menos Harry si es maduro, no un petulante apestoso.  
  
Chica problema ¬¬, no me busques- Sirius miraba a Hermione serio y facinado  
  
Lupin tosió:  
  
Como les decia, Harry también va en quinto año  
  
Porque....  
  
Porque Hermione y el chico rojo, tienen una insignia de prefecto en el pecho y como sabran, solo las dan en quinto año, sin importar que tan listo seas, porque creo que de no ser asi, se explicaría q a Hermione se la hubieran dado antes.  
  
Tienes razon esta chica es la tipica aguafiestas para prefecta, parecido a cierto chico que conozco- increpó Sirius  
  
Ahora me caes mejor Harry , porque si no tienes insignia debes ser un busca problemas tambien! Bienvenido a nuestro mundo  
  
Harry sonrió no recordaba lo que le había dicho el Sirius del presente,  
ni él ni James habían podido ser prefectos, causaban muchos problemas...  
  
Emmm me pregunto si podrían soltarme,,,,,.- Una bocecita salió de la boca del niño que colgaba del brazo de Sirius  
  
Lo lamento!  
  
Rápidamente Sirius bajó a Neville, y lo puso en el piso.  
  
Neville como rayos llegaste aqui?- le preguntó Harry  
  
Bueno es una larga historia....  
  
Cuando mi abuela me trajo al tren, eran como las 10:30, y no hallaba que  
hacer, fuí a sentarme solo a un vagón y en eso llegaron Malfoy y compañía  
y como estaban aburridos comenzaron a probar hechizos conmigo, pero yo me  
defendí y golpíe a Malfoy en la cara, aun no me explico como. Por eso,  
tuve q ir a esconderme y recordé que ustedes siempre se iban al último  
vagón y esperando que llegaran pronto me escondí allí pero, me quede  
dormido  
  
Malfoy no te siguió hasta aqui no?- Lo último que quería Harry era tener que ver a Malfoy  
  
Este chico me recuerda mucho a Peter- Rió James  
  
No lo ofendas. Quieres?- le respondió Harry  
  
Ey Harry que te pasa con Peter?  
  
Harry reparó en que no debía dar indicios de odiar a Peter  
  
Me refiero a que Neville jamás golpiaría a Ron  
  
Y aparte que Neville no golpea tan fuerte- Agrego una voz- Ron se ponía de pié tocándose la frente  
  
Ron que bueno que estes bien!- Hermione corrió a abrazarlo, y Ron muy torpemente la abrazo tambien.  
  
Harry vió una pequeña expresión de enojo en los ojos de su ex-profesor  
  
Harry....  
  
Tu y el chico de lentes, se parecen mucho sabías? Casi como padre e...  
  
Harry le hizo a Neville una señal para que se callara, pero no fue a  
tiempo ya que por la expresión de la cara de Sirius parecía haber  
escuchado algo  
  
En eso se escucharon pasos en la puerta y alguien que trataba de  
abirla.....  
  
AL SUELO!- gritó James,  
  
A la orden los cuatro chicos se escondieron, debajo de los asientos,  
Harry con Neville y Ron con Hermione ^o^  
  
Harry vió como un par de botas negras se asomaban en la puerta, y se hizo  
un hueco para ver, atraves de la túnica de Neville .  
  
Y alli frente a sus ojos vió una aguileña nariz y un pelo grasiento y  
negro, allí bestaba el..... 


	7. El momento de la verdad

El momento de la verdad.  
  
Snape... que agradable que vengas a visitarnos,denuevo- dijo sarcásticamente Sirius  
  
Créeme que para mí tampoco es placentero, pero como prefecto....  
  
Y máxima autoridad.....-dijo James  
  
DE la casa slyterin....secundó James  
  
Búrlense si quieren, pero me informaron que están metiendo mucho barullo en este vagón y tendré que revisar todo  
  
Hermione soltó un pequeño gritó que fue ahogado por la mano de Ron..  
  
Pero que no se te olvide, que también nosotros tenemos un prefecto - Sirius hizo una media reverencia a Lupin  
  
Claro...pero realmente no entiendo como llegaste al cargo, aunque cualquier cosa es mejor que Potter y Black  
  
Harry iba saltar sobre Snape, cuando una mano le agarró el tobillo,  
Neville lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza.  
  
No Harry., será peor, espera aquí  
  
Harry pensó que Neville tenía razón, pero no podía soportar ver allí a  
Snape desafiando a su padre.  
  
Si no quieres ver a James y Sirius mejor vete de aquí- Remus parecía molesto  
  
Eso, vete de aquí....- Dijo Peter  
  
Aun no me explico, que tan bajo puede caer Griffindor.... dijo Snape mirando a Peter con asco.  
  
Por primera ves en su vida Harry pensó que Snape tenía razón, ¿porque  
el miserable de Peter habría quedado en Gryffindor?, no era valiente,  
ni buen amigo...entonces porque?  
  
Pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque la voz de Snape lo  
interrumpió  
  
Si quieres ver que tan bajo caes tu después de un golpe, te invito a acercarte- Le dijo James  
  
Claro como lo decía, que puede haber peor que un Potter, no lo se, oh claro! 2 potters, pero eso francamente sería una pesadilla-  
  
Rápidamente saco su varita y apunto a James:  
  
- Creo potter que tendré que inmovilizarte, por mi seguridad...  
  
Harry no pudo resistir mas, y saltó al lado de su padre apuntando a  
Snape con su propia varita.  
  
- Que que???O_o Snape no entendía nada, al parecer James se había  
duplicado  
  
No querías ver a dos Potter juntos?- le dijo enojado Harry  
  
James miró a Harry perplejo:  
  
A que te refieres con 2 potters juntos?  
  
Harry sintió las miradas de todos en él. Aprovechando ese momento  
Snape se dió vuelta y trató de huir.  
  
Deténganlo o le dirá a los demás!!- Sirius busco su varita en el bolsillo,  
  
Pero una voz fue más rápida aun:  
  
Petrificus ToTAL!!!  
  
Snape cayó al suelo boca arriba, mientras que neville bajaba su  
varita.  
  
Eso ha estado súper Neville! Gritó Hermione  
  
Me retracto,no se parece a Peter....¬¬  
  
Que tratas de decir con eso Sirius?¬¬- pregunto Peter  
  
Ahora me puedes explicar que sucede harry?  
  
Deacuerdo....yo...  
  
Espera! primero debemos atar a Snape, el maleficio no durará mucho sugirió Ron  
  
Como sabes que se llama Snape? Lupin miro a Ron- notoriamente el no el agradaba mucho  
  
El,, lo escuchó de ustedes, mintió Hermione  
  
Harry estaba aburrido de mentir, que era lo peor que podría pasarles?  
Algún día tendrían que salir de allí, y seguramente sería pronto, o  
eso esperaba, pero les diría ahora o nunca!  
  
Antes de que Harry comenzara a hablar, la puerta se abrió nuevamente,  
y emergió de ella una cabeza tan roja como la de ron. Lily había  
vuelto  
  
Que esta pasando aqui???- dijo cuando reparó en Harry, Ron, Neville y Hermione, Oh no!, Severus! Lupin! Tu también eres prefecto como permites que le hagan esto? Y ¿quienes son ellos?  
  
No grites porfavor! James hablaba tratando de hacer que Lily no gritará pero la chica estaba tan indignada que sus gritos seguramente serian escuchados por todos  
  
Silencio!- A un acto de la varita de Hermione Lily se quedo muda  
  
Lupin la miró sorprendido  
  
Muy buen hechizo Hermy!  
  
Ron puso cara de asco: Hermy??:s  
  
Nooo Mamá!!!!!!!!Hermione baja tu varita ahora.!!  
  
Hermione bajo su varita mirando a harry con desaprobación, este recien  
se daba cuenta de sus palabras: Había llamado Mamá a LiLY en frente de  
todos, ahora si estaba obligado a decir la verdad, ahora si, el  
momento de la verdad había llegado, pero cual sería la reaccion de su  
padre de 15 años, al saber que tenía un hijo? Que repercusión tendría  
en el futuro? 


	8. ¿Y como salimos de aqui?

Las cosas comienzan a complicarse, encontraran mas que un problema para  
volver  
  
Gracias a los que leen, y espero sus cometarios^^  
  
¿Como salimos de aquí?  
  
Habla Harry, porque llamaste a Lily mama?  
  
No será por el apellido verdad, Evans, y miren sus ojos!!son de Lily¡¡¡¡¡ Por Dumbledore Lily, tuviste un hijo¿- Sirius estaba realmente divertido  
  
Y sirius, míralo! Como es igual a James, ambos tuvieron a harry!- Rió Canuto  
  
Jajajajjaja- Ambos estallaron en risas  
  
No digan estupideces, este chico tiene mi edad!- gritó Lily  
  
Si, pero aun así, soy su hijo....- Harry habló muy bajo  
  
-¿¿¿como???  
  
Deacuerdo les explicaremos- dijo Hermione  
  
Nosotros venimos de 20 años en el futuro, si, y también vamos en gry,  
pero cuando íbamos a howarst el tren se estrelló y no sabemos como  
llegamos aquí.....  
  
Del..futuro?  
  
Al parecer a nadie le importaba ya, si Harry era hijo o no de ellos,  
solo les importasba saber como estaba todo en el futuro, como habían  
llegado, etc  
  
Pero, es imposible- dijo Lupin  
  
No, no lo es piénsalo, como se explica de otra manera que ellos vallan en quinto año, pero no en el nuestro, en howarst, pero jamas los hbíamos visto, y que Ron y ella ¬¬ sean prefectos si tambien tú y Lily lo son?  
  
Pero....yo leí hace mucho, que el tren estaba protegido por un hechizo...  
  
Si, un hechizo protector, creado por el actual director del colegio, y este protege al tren de cualquier desperfecto, o daño, para asegurar el bienmestar de los magos  
  
Lupin miraba a Hermione facinado  
  
- Y este hechizo solo lo podría romper este mismo mago o alguien de  
fuerza mayor  
  
Osea que Dumblendore causo esto!!! - Harry estaba fuera de sí, pero porque??????  
  
Talves no fue Dumblendore, y fue...Voldemort  
  
Peter y Ron temblaron al oír ese nombre.  
  
Claro James!talves Dumblendore quería que nos dijieran algo, o nos previeran o que se yo..  
  
Pero....si es asi, hay un problema- dijo Hermione  
  
¿Cúal?  
  
El tiempo se acaba y si no volvemos antes de un día nos quedaremos aquí para siempre  
  
Pero en que afectaría eso?,. no es tan terrible, dijo Peter  
  
En que nosotros no estamos en la historia del pasado y por lo tanto si no volvemo.s.... Hermione cayó  
  
Tampoco podran estar aquí .dijo Lupin, desapareceran para siempre  
  
Nooo- gritaron Harry, y ron  
  
Y tambien, imaginate Harry, que pasara si TU no existes en el futuro...imaginate quien estará....  
  
Harry recordó, si el no estaba Voldemort, no se debilitaría y habrían  
muchas muertes  
  
Debemos volver!  
  
- Pero, como volveremos?  
  
Yo, tengo una idea- dijo Sirius pensativo  
  
Que cosa Sirius?  
  
Miren, recuerdan cuando a Peter le llego el conjuro desmemorizante, y pudimos revertirlo lanzándole otro a tiempo?, que tal si esto es igual?, que debemos producir otro choque a tiempo, para que ellos vuelvan  
  
Eres un genio Black- le dijo Lily  
  
James se disgusto un poco (celos) y le dijo a Lily:  
  
Pero la barrera no estaba protegida por magia?  
  
Si...- dijo Hermione, pero si ya abrieron la barrera, permanecerá abierta hasta 24 horas después! Debemos apurarnos  
  
Y que hacemos con Snape?- Pregunto Neville que hasta el minuto había permanecido callado,?  
  
Dejémoslo aqui. Pero no durara mucho inconciente  
  
-El único problema es que ustedes se meteran en problemas,  
dijo Harry  
  
Ese es otro punto. Después de que regresen, no creo que los recordemos, ni nadie los recordará  
  
Se produjo un incómodo silencio....y tratndo de romperlo, con la voz  
que le pareció mas alegre James dijo:  
  
Bueno, entonces andando  
  
Todos iban saliendo cuando Remus se acercó a Hermione  
  
Podemos hablar?  
  
Claro, vallan sin nosotros ya los alcanzaremos  
  
Hermione..tu me agradas, creo que eres la chica mas lista e inteligente que jamas ví, y yo..no quiero perderte  
  
Oh..bueno..no me perderas. Porque te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver- dijo Hermione tratando de aguantar la risa...- nos volveremos a ver  
  
Esta bien,- sonrió Lupin, - Vamos  
  
Espera! Deberias soltar a Snape, proque cuando nos vallamos y lo encuentren aqui, se meteran en problemas por tenerlo amarrado  
  
Tienes razon  
  
Remus. Dijo Hermione sonrojándose  
  
-Dime Hermione  
  
Gracias por lo que dijste  
  
Es la verdad  
  
Asi Lunático lo soltó y lo dejo recostado sobre el asiento  
  
Cuanto pesa!  
  
Salieron al pasillo y se juntaron con los otros  
  
1. Bien ahora debemos pasar por todos los pasillos hasta la cabina  
sin ser vistos, que cosa mas facil-musitó Sirius. 


	9. Planeando la fuga

Holaa ^__^sips miles de año sin actualizar, pero he tenido muchos problemas con mi pc y con mi vida u_u, ojalá sigan leyendo el fan fic, que pronto acabará y se viene la parte dos! XD A la respuesta de la prgunta ¿Porque me acorté tanto? Es porque esta historia era sólo el primero encuentro,esto no acaba aquí de hecho por eso dije q se viene la segunda parte, además que ellos debían volver algun día a su época y lo más normal era que llegaran a su añoi escolar.. En fin miles de perdones y gracias por sus reviews!!^__^  
  
Capítulo 9: "Planeando la fuga"  
  
Deacuerdo, posiblemente no nos será facil llegar hasta la cabina..como esplicaremos a nuestros compañeros, que vamos tan bien acompañados??-Dijo Remus-mirando a Hermione con picardía  
  
Hermione se sonrojó y Ron gruñó diciendo  
  
-ejem ejem...y que tal si ustedes van originan el choque y luego  
nosotros nos transportamos?  
  
Ron, crees que esto es un cuento de hadas?- si no estamos lo suficientemente cerca de la cabina sería inútil!!!  
  
DEJA DE GRITARME HERMIONE! SI ERES TAN INTELIGENTE PORQUE NO PLANEAS ALGO- Ron deseaba desahogarse de algun modo contra Hermione  
  
Y TÚ NO LE GRITES A ELLA! SI NO FUERA POR HERMIONE JAMÁS PODRÍAN SALIR DE AQUÍ!-Remus parecía molesto  
  
Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos jamás en todos sus años ninguno había  
visto a Lupin perder la calma de esa manera. Sirius intervino antes de  
que la pelea siguiese  
  
Hermano, cálmate es su pelea, pero tú- Dijo mirando a Ron- No le vuelvas a gritar a la castaña o.k?  
  
Ron se quedó callado, obviamente el no quería tratar mal a Hermione,  
pero los celos se lo comían vivo. Miró a Harry que había permanecido  
en silencio. Lily estaba en un rincón al parecer asimilando la idea de  
que Harry sería su hijo, cosa que en el minuto no lograba entender  
  
Dices...que yo tendré un hijo...osea te tendré a tí con "él"- Dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia James  
  
Lily...este no es el minuto para hablar de eso- Lupin había recobrado su habitual serenidad  
  
Entonces cuando!!- Ellos ser irán y no los recordaremos nunca más ¡ y nadie me dice que pasará conmigo mas adelante ...además éste chico me ha dicho que.....-Miró a Neville y se sentó en el suelo con su cabeza entre las rodillas  
  
Que has dicho Neville?!- Harry lo miraba amenazante  
  
Que....yo lo sentía Harry....lo siento....  
  
Neville?  
  
Les he dicho que lamentaba su muerte- Neville rompió en llanto y cayó en el suelo  
  
A excepción de los chicos nadie había entendido esta parte muerte?  
¿Ellos?, nadie entendía nada, Hermione corrió donde Neville y evitó  
que Harry saltara encima de él. Todos estaban en silencio  
nuevamente...  
  
No entiendo que sucede, pero lo que es seguro es que si seguimos así jamás podrán regresar...- Lupin miró a todos con aire angustiado, ciertamente el no quería que Hermione se fuera, pero si no se iba tampoco estaría junto a él  
  
Remus tiene razón, además el viejo bastardo despertará de un segundo a otro- dijo Sirius  
  
Ok? Pero saben como llegaremos hasta la cabina?  
  
Yo sí.....  
  
Todos miraron a Harry asombrados  
  
Yo tengo una capa que.....  
  
.- Claro!- dijo James- Mi capa de invisibilidad!- Entró nuevamente al  
vagón corriendo  
  
Harry! Tu también tienes una!- Ron siguió a James rápidamente  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos James salía con su capa en la mano, seguido  
Ron salía.....pero sin nada en la mano  
  
Y la capa de Harry?- preguntó Peter  
  
No la encontré por ningún lado- Ron evitó mirarlo para no enfurecerse denuevo  
  
Es obvio.....- Hermione levantó la voz.- Piensa la capa de Harry es la que su padre, osea James le regaló, estamos en su época, por lo tanto sólo James la tendrá  
  
Yo....te regalaré mi capa????O_oEs como si Sirius regalará su crema para el pelo!!!  
  
Yo no uso ninguna crema bobo!!!Mi belleza y encantos son naturales *-*  
  
Hubo una breve carcajada donde todos se relajaron, planearon lo  
siguiente...La capa sólo podría cubrir a 3 personas, si una de ellas  
era pequeña, por lo tanto.:  
  
Tres de ustedes chicos se quedarán bajo la capa..pero el cuarto deberá esperar el segundo viaje  
  
No hay tiempo Remus, dijo Hermione- Los chicos irán bajo la capa, yo iré sin ella, si alguien pregunta voy en primer año  
  
No...será mejor que yo valla sin ella- Dijo Harry- Me veo menor que tú además...podré decir que James es mi primo y por eso me está dando un paseo por el tren  
  
A todos les pareció bien esta idea, rápidamente Neville, Ron y  
Hermione se metieron bajo la capa...El plan estaba hecho debían llegar  
en 20 minutos a la cabina o todo acabaría 


	10. Un mal resultado

Capítulo 10: "Un mal resultado"  
  
-Harry....dijo Lily suavemente  
  
-¿Que sucede?  
  
-No puedes ir así, ese uniforme no es el nuestro y te descubrirían...  
Ten toma mi insignia  
  
-Muchas gracias ^__^quiere decir que no estas molesta ma..Lily?  
  
-Molesta...No...con muchas dudas pero no te preocupes todo será a su  
tiempo, no quiero saber ahora que será de mí..además ese chico no se  
ve muy confiable xD, seguramente mucho de lo que dice es producto de  
su mente confundida.  
  
-Lily, Harry de prisa!  
  
Caminaron lentamente en dirección a la cabina, más rápido no era  
posible, si Neville era torpe caminando normalmente, imagínense bajo  
una capa y con otras 2 personas. Adelante de la comitiva iban Lupin y  
Peter luego los chicos, James y Lily con Harry entre ellos y cerrando  
Sirius. Todo iba bien hasta que unos chicos tras ellos comenzaron a  
gritar  
  
-Hay alguien aquí y esta encerrado!!!!  
-O no! Snape! Ese bastardo corran que de un segundo a otro lo sacarán  
de allí!!  
  
En efecto una niña de cejas gigantes se acercó a la puerta del  
último vagon y con un "Alohomora" abrió de inmediato la puerta  
  
Mientras el grupo corría rápidamente, demasiado rápido para el pobre  
Neville que se enredó con sus pies y cayó siendo descubierto por un  
grupo de Slyterins que pasaban por allí  
  
-Ey! Ustedes Black , Potter quienes son ellos??  
  
-Maldición...murmuro Hermione sólo nos quedaba un vagón  
  
-Ellos son....Los que tendrán que responder por ésto!- Snape apareció  
tras ellos con los cabellos revueltos y la frente morada  
  
-Maldito bastardo!. Sirius parecía enojado  
  
Los chicos de sly los rodearon, con una expresión amenzadora en el  
rostro y sacando sus varitas, ordenando que les explicaran quienes  
eran y que hacían allí  
  
-Y que hay si no te quiero responder estúpido gigante?- James dió un  
paso al frente ,eres tan bobo que nisiquera sabes tu nombre, no es  
cierto?, ¿crees que te tengo miedo?yo....  
  
No pudo seguir ya que un puñetazo en su estómago lo hizo tambalearse, Peter lo afirmó por la espalda  
  
-Estas bien..James?  
  
Pero eso no quedaría así en menos de lo que dices quid xD Sirius  
saltaba encima del gigante y Lupin aunque sea difícil de  
creer..también lo hacía. Pero los demás de sly entraron a pelear y los  
aventajaban en tamaño y fuerza  
  
A MI PAPA NO LE PEGAN!- Harry fue en ayuda de su padrino y Ron lo siguió  
  
Después de un instante de vacilación Neville corrió a ayudarlos, Peter  
obedeciendo la orden de Lily corrió a cerrar la puerta trasera y  
evitar que los curiosos entraran.  
Snape tomó la varita de James que había caído al suelo y apunto  
hacia la cabeza de Lupin que estaba cerca de él  
  
Es hora de dormir señor prefecto..... ¡Desmai..... AYYY  
  
Lupin se volvió ..allí de pie a pocos centímetros de él Hermione se  
encontraba con la varita en la mano y el semblante severo, seguramente  
había usado un "expelliarmus" pero él no lo había notado, lo que sí  
notaba era como brillaban sus hermosos ojos, el color de su boca...oh  
dios como la iba a extrañar!  
Esto también lo había notado otro, Sirius que ya había terminado su  
lucha con el sly miraba a su amigo con ojos tristes, el pequeño Remus  
estaba enamorado, eso no le dejaba mayores esperanzas a él...  
  
-Debemos irnos cuanto antes- Lily miró su reloj- Tan sólo faltan 7  
minutos  
  
Neville y Ron se levantaron del suelo, el primero tenía el ojo morado  
y el segundo un hilo se sangre que le corría por el labio. James ayudó  
a levantarse a Harry, y cuando estuvo cerca de él, lo suficientemente  
cerca como para que nadie le murmuró:  
  
Gracias, hijo  
  
El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, sin duda eso sería lo más  
cercano a su padre que había tenido jamás, lo había llamado hijo, a  
pesar de que se veían de la misma edad, Harry contuvo las lágrimas que  
querían rodar por su rostro.  
  
Andando- Dijo James  
  
Pero no pudieron ir muy lejos, los mastodontes de slyterin no se  
resistían con perder, ahora incluso, sin Snape deseaban molestarlos,  
talvés inconscientes de que lo que hacían eran mas que ello..  
  
Rápido! Lily, Peter lleven a los chicos a la cabina, DEPRISA!  
  
Lily no se hizo repetir dos veces la orden, tomó a Neville de un brazo  
y a Hermione del otro y corrieron rumbo a la cabina. En esos pocos  
instantes, Hermione dió vuelta la cabeza, con el tiempo suficiente  
para saber que Lupin la miraba y que talvés sería la última vez que lo  
vería asi.  
Harry y Ron por su parte no se podían mover, bueno digamos que Harry  
no se quería mover y que Ron no lo quería dejar sólo, de pronto una  
voz detrás de ellos los volvió en sí.  
  
Peter quédate aquí, yo me llevo a Harry y Ron- Sirius los agarró con tanta fuerza que no pudieron resistirse  
  
-Nooo, papá!- Harry deseaba poder despedirse de él  
  
Harry, debemos irnos, YA!  
  
Los tres corrieron rápidamente hacia la puerta, Harry no deseaba mirar  
atrás, pero lo hizo, allí su padre, Sirius y Coladegusano peleaban  
contra esos 3 chicos gigantes.  
  
Vamos chicos! estamos muy cerca  
  
Pronto alcanzaron a Lily y los demás y corrieron hacia la cabina,  
oyendo comentarios de los chicos de diversas casas cuando los veían  
pasar  
  
Mira!! Esos chicos, ese no es Black ohh si *__* es muy apuesto!!Oí que tiene una motocicleta  
  
Ey mira!mira! Quiénes son esos? Nunca los había visto antes  
  
El pelirrojo es apuesto- Dijo una chica de ravenclaw- Comentario ante el cual la cara de Ron se volvió del color de su cabello  
  
SON INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS! YO COMO PREFECTO NUNCA LOS HABÍA VISTO ANTES Y POR ELLO...  
  
Hermione se paró en seco, no deseaba que por un "Percy Weasly Dos"  
fueran descubiertos.  
  
Hermione sigue corriendo!!- le gritó Sirius  
  
Pero ya era tarde hermione odiaba de todo corazón a la gente que  
demostraba su autoridad abusando de los demás Silencio!!!- Apuntando con su varita al prefecto de sly-  
  
Al acto el chico dejó de hablar, y al darse cuenta corrió hacia  
Hermione que no estaba lista para realizar un nuevo hechizo (aunque no  
lo creean xD)  
  
Expelliarmus!!- Gritaron Neville, Ron, y Harry a la vez- Mientras que Siri iba a Hermione del brazo y la arrastraba tras de él  
  
Corrieron en silencio y sin intervenciones hasta la cabina, donde  
había un sólo hombre manejando los controles  
  
Lo dejaré inconsciente- Dijo Harry  
  
¡Aún no!, si lo haces ahora chocaremos antes de lo previsto  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo queda Hermione?  
  
Dos minutos  
  
Ok...- Dijo Lily manejaré los controles hasta que estén listos para regresar  
  
Dicho y hecho, le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor al conductor y  
corrió a suplantarlo  
  
Chicos deben ponerse aquí junto a la ventana, deacuerdo?  
  
Los 3 chicos asintieron había llegado el momento de despedirse, y  
nisiquera podrían hacerlo de todos, Peter no les importaba pero James  
y Lupin?. Harry perdería la oportunidad de despedirse de él? Tal vez  
la única oportunidad que tendría?  
  
NO! NO PUEDO IRME SIN DESPEDIRME DE ELLOS - dijo Harry  
  
No hay opción Harry, - Sirius le besó la frente cuídate mucho  
  
Los ojos de Harry se llenaron le lágrimas. Mientras Sirius se despedía  
de los demás se acerco a Lily que estaba manejando  
  
Adiós Harry....- Volveremos a vernos, verdad?  
  
Claro que sí...- Las lágrimas empañaron los anteojos que usaba- Tan sólo....  
  
No pudo contenerse, no, no pudo, era sólo un adolescente que se  
despedía de su madre para SIEMPRE, no, llorar no estaba mal,  
simplemente era un llanto de amor. Lily lo abrazó con fuerza y le  
murmuró  
  
- Todo saldrá bien  
En eso oyó la voz de Hermione....  
  
Harry ahora! Deprisa sólo queda 1 minuto!  
  
Harry corrió a su lado, y cerró los ojos. Hermione tomó su mano eso le  
alivió la pena.  
  
- Comienza el minuto regresivo- murmuró para ella misma 


	11. Nunca te olvidaré!

Nota a todas las lindas personillas que leyeron el fic: Primero que nada gracias a todos l@s lectores y lectoras q leyeron mi fic, como ya les dije es el primeo y me encariñé mucho con él...habrá segunda parte^^ sobretodo no puedo dejar la pareja Hermione-Lupin asi como asi xD bueno esop..espero que sigan leyendo mis fics Gracias!!  
  
Capítulo Final  
"Nunca te olvidaré"  
  
-Esperen!!detengan este tren ahora!  
  
Harry abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la aparición de su padre y de Lupin en el vagón, ambos tenían indicios de haber peleado pero parecían estar en perfecto estado.  
  
-Papá!- A Harry ya no le importaba que tan extraño sonara decirle así,  
aun muchacho de 15 años, simplemente quería disfrutar de éste momento, de  
este minuto..  
  
James se acercó a él, mientras Remus no perdía tiempo e iba donde  
Hermione. Sirius le estrechaba la mano a Neville en ese minuto  
  
-Ten cuidado con lo que hechizas, pero tienes un corazón y un valor  
increíble, Neville veo un gran futuro en tí  
  
Neville se sonrojó, él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios, menos de  
un chico que parecía ser tan perfecto como Sirius...  
  
-Muchas gracias...^-^`  
  
-Harry- le decía James- Debes ser fuerte sabes que estoy acá contigo, y  
que estaré contigo siempre tú debes saberlo mejor que yo....¿ A que no  
seré un padre genial?;)  
  
Una tímida sonrisa se asomaba entre las lágrimas de los hermosos ojos  
verdes  
  
-Él mejor, créeme el mejor...  
  
El momento que siguió a esas palabras fue seguramente el que Harry  
recordaría toda su vida, el abrazo más cálido que hubiera recibido jamás,  
el abrazo de un padre...  
  
-Ayy *__* ayss estoy muerto - Peter se desmoronó en el suelo jadeaba de  
cansancio  
  
Ron tosió, y su tos se escuchó algo así como un "OJALÁ".  
  
-Hazme el favor de morirte después querido Peter, pero por ahora sostén  
los controles, ok?- Lily se levantó y dejó el puesto a Peter  
  
Se acercó a Harry no dijo nada pero lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, y a esa  
abrazo se le unió James en cuyo rostro rodaban pequeñas lágrimas  
  
-No estoy llorando Lily ....no me mires así ¬¬! Tu cabello se metió en mi  
ojo  
  
Sirius se acercó a Hermione y Lupin que charlaban allí  
  
-Adiós pequeña asesina ^^ cuida a mi Harry- Dicho esto le guiñó un ojo a  
Lupin y se fue  
  
-Hermione yo....- Lupin estaba rojo- de verdad que te extrañaré mucho,  
eres la persona más linda que jamás he conocido pero tengo un problema y  
posiblemente no te merezca porque yo...- las lágrimas parecían querer  
inundar los lindos ojos del lobito  
  
Hermione tomó su cara entre sus propias manos y le dijo:  
  
-No digas más....- Y lo besó tiernamente, sin darse cuenta sus ojos  
también estaban húmedos  
  
Luego se separo de él, pero alcanzó a escuchar sus últimas palabras...  
  
-Te juro que nunca te olvidaré.....pase lo que pase no te olvidaré  
  
-Quedan 10 segundos dijo Lily...9..8..  
  
-Adiós Remus...y se acerco a los demás  
  
-7 ...6  
  
-Esperen!!- Gritó Harry  
  
Y corrió hacia el bolso de Sirius y antes de ser visto tomó su cuaderno y  
un lápiz. Rápidamente escribió unas palabras. Sirius remplazó a Peter en  
los controles y Harry corrió para llegar a tiempo....  
  
-HARRY QUE HACES!!  
  
- Haaarryyyyy!  
  
******4*****  
*******3******  
*******2*****  
*******1*****  
*****************************************0****************************  
  
Al chocar nuevamente el tren las miradas de los chicos se cruzaron por  
última vez....  
  
-Están todos??- Hermione se levantaba del piso  
  
-Funciono!!!- Neville y Ron saltaban tomados de las manos x)  
  
-Y Harry??  
  
Habían vuelto al último vagón, pero el de sus tiempos, su equipaje y  
mascotas se encontraban allí también. Pero no había rastros de Harry  
  
-Oh no! Tal vez no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo- Hermione se sentó y se tapó  
la cara  
  
-No digas estupideces- ¡!Harry, Harry¡!  
  
-Aquí estoy......- Harry se encontraba detrás del asiento- Me duele la  
cabeza...como si me hubieran golpeado con un mazo -. y Harry ahora explícame que hiciste en los últimos 5 segundos  
que casi te impide llegar aquí?...Y de paso, podrían ayudarme a buscar mi  
pendiente? Creo que lo perdí  
  
Harry se tardó un poco en contestar, se acababa de dar cuenta de que  
tenía la insignia de su madre, y el recuerdo más bello de su  
memoria.....  
  
******************************************************************  
  
-¿ Que sucede aquí?- Un Sirius bastante despeinado se levantaba del suelo-  
¿ Que diablos hacemos aquí?  
  
Ellos no lo recordaban, tal como Hermione les había dicho, por ello no  
podían explicar que hacían en la cabina del conductor y que hacía Lily  
sentada en la silla del conductor.  
  
-Que diablos sucede aquí?? - Al parecer el conductor inconsciente había  
recuperado la conciencia y miraba a los chicos con ojos sorprendidos  
  
-Bueno...lo que sucede es que....- Lupin se había levantado ayudado por  
Sirius y trataba de encontrar una explicación razonable.  
  
-Fue mi culpa señor...- Lily se levantó y le cedió los controles- Era mi  
sueño manejar un tren y por mis calificaciones tal vez este podría ser mi  
último año u_U- Lily se cubrió los ojos con las manos y simuló que  
lloraba  
  
Al parecer eso funcionó porque conmovido el conductor les perdonó y les  
ordenó que abandonaran de inmediato la cabina.  
  
-Muchas gracias- Vamos Lily- Dijo James tomando de la mano a Lily y  
saliendo de allí- Esa actución si que estubo super- Le murmuró...Tú con  
bajas notas...jajajaja  
  
-Sirius, vamos?- Peter y Remus estaban ya en la puerta  
  
- o_O que es esto??- En su mano moony sostenía un lindo pendiente de oro  
con una flor  
  
-Esto es tuyo Siri?- Extendió el pendiente sonriéndole a su amigo  
  
Sirius rió y le sonrió también  
  
-Sabes que sólo uso en vacaciones, salgan ustes yo tengo que recoger mis  
libros  
  
Remus guardó el pendiente y salió de la cabina seguido de Peter que  
cantaba:  
  
Nadie me quiere todos me odian, pero me comí un gusanito (****Nota del autor- olviden esta parte del canto pero me pareció chistosa x))  
  
Distraídamente Sirius guardaba sus libros cuando encontró que uno estaba  
abierto y marcado en una hoja. La página había sido recientemente escrita  
pues la tinta estaba húmeda y hacía incomprensible parte de la lectura.  
Pero con lo que leyó Sirius quedó paralizado ¿Qué era eso?¿Una broma?  
Lejos de divertirlo, le asustaba....Cerró el libro y salió de la cabina  
aún con esas palabras en su mente  
  
-Cuídado con Peter, él los traicionará ....  
  
FIN  
  
Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que sea de su gusto y me dejen sus comentarios ^o^ se los agradecería mucho. Y se viene ....la parte 2 xD 


End file.
